Solomon Dewitt
Solomon Dewitt is a member of Sleeping Seven who specializes in Monster Summoning Magic. Solomon currently travels with the guild as they tend to encounter various monster that guards the treasure they seek. Hailing from the small beachside city of Lothar in the country of Sin. Solomon was born by the sea and loved it dearly, prompting him to want to become one with the water. He tried desperately to become a master of he magic but failed miserably. His body was completely incompatible with water magic. His mother felt bad for her son and taught him a form of magic called monster summoning magic. While it would not let him use water magic it would allow him to become closer to it by summoning sea creatures. After finally getting his first partner and becoming close friends his mother taught him another magic called monster synchronization magic. This magic let him become even closer with his beasts so they could lend him their power. Appearance Personality History Abijam At the age of 13 he spotted the small serpent stuck on the beach in a secluded cove and ran down to help it. Solomon pushed the serpent back into the water and to his surprise it thanked him. Using this moment Solomon asked the creature, who's name was Abijam, if he would form a contract with him and Abijam accepted. Solomon summon Abijam multiple times to simply play whenever he went to the beach and the two formed a strong bond. When Solomon was 18 Abijam told him that he must not be summoned for 5 years, when Solomon questioned him Abijam told him it was personal to him. Five years later Solomon stood before the ocean and once again summoned his companion to aid him. Much to his surprise the creature he summoned was giant, dwarfing him in size. Solomon backed away but the creature told him he had nothing to fear. It turned out the serpent was Abijam and he was now fully grown, he was even able to move on land. With this happy reunion Abijam rejoined him on his adventure. Magic and Abilities Physical Capabilities High Magic Power While Solomon isn't the strongest or fastest he could definitely be a contender for the most magic. He inherited his large reserves from his parents with his mother being a powerful monster summoner and his father, who was a former guild master and a powerful user of dark magic. As he grew and practiced magic Solomon's reserves began to open and improve with every spell he cast. Monster Summoning Magic Monster summoning magic is a magic that Solomon can utilize to summon beasts that he has created a contract of sorts with. He places a special mark on them that allows him to summon them whenever he creates the mark. While the summoned creatures draw no magic from him the more powerful the creature the more magic it takes to summon it. Thus Solomon cannot keep too many creatures out at once. Solomon is also capable of using partial summoning. A much less tiring method where he can cause parts of the creature to appear and attack. * Abijam: Abijam is the first creature that Solomon ever met. He is a giant sea serpent that can walk on land as well as swim with ease. Abijam is also a very powerful magic user, utilizing both water and lightning magic to a deadly degree. His power with water magic allows him to create water wherever he pleases and even control other mage's water magic. His lightning magic is also superb and extremely powerful. His body can even act as a lightning rod, absorbing lighting magic to power his own up. Though he relies on magic a fair bit, Abijam is able to crush humans with ease due to his large size the brute force behind it. Abijam.jpg|Abijam Monster Synchronization Magic Beast Embodiment is a magic that allows the user to utilize the power of their beasts that they summon through Monster Synchronization Magic. This allows the user to take on physical traits of the monster as well as changing their clothing in some cases. Solomon learned this magic from his mother who taught it to him before he left Sin. He became extremely skilled at using this magic over time. The Sync is reliant on the bond between the two using it so the more a monster and Solomon trust each other the stronger the magic is and the longer Solomon can keep up the form. * Synch-Abijam: When Solomon is synched with Abijam his hair becomes long and blue and he becomes partially covered in blue scale armor with a tail coming out of the back of the armor. This form also gives Solomon a sword named Raijin that can channel lighting magic. While in this form Solomon can also finally use water magic. AbijamEquip.png|Abijam Equipment Hand of Avalon This magical gear was given to Solomon upon leaving his home to begin training creatures. The glove is made of a black material that fits snugly around his left hand and has red lines running down each finger. When activated these lines peel off most of the glove and extend to massive sizes. They are a form of binding magic that allows them to completely stop the magic of what they are binding and restrain it. Solomon mainly used it to help him calm down and restrain beasts he was trying to befriend. Ashbringer This magical sword sends out waves of ash with every swing, as long as the user wills it. The ash will linger in the air like fog of whatever path the sword cuts. It can also manipulate the ash it has emitted to create path to objects. As long as the ash clouds are within range of the sword a slight spark form a generator on it can ignite the whole line of ash in an explosive blast of flames. Sesame Key Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Mages